Unexpected
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Yasu et Hyde ne savent pas bien comment gérer leur sentiments. Les deux se retrouvre sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, seul, dehors, dans le froid et la neige de l'hiver ...


Titre: La neige est chaude cet hiver.

Rating: M

Pairing : Hyde X Yasu

Disclaimer: Hyde et Yasu n'appartiennent à personne x)

Note de l'auteur : Bon, bon, j'ai mis un petit lemon … ça fait des mois et des mois (voir peut être un an) que j'en ait pas écrit, je suis rouillée x) … puis bon, à la base j'étais pas censé écrire un lemon, puis c'est venu tout seul … enfin bref, j'arrête de me justifier, à vous de juger l'étendue des dégâts (ou pas ?).

P. S : Bonne Lecture :-)

Yasu X Hyde

**La neige est chaude cet hiver.**

_« Inattendu  
Promesses tissées »_

Plongé dans le noir de la pièce, Yasu regardait dehors. La neige tombait et recouvrait la ville d'un manteau blanc. Pureté, aussi pure et innocent que son amour … Aussi froid que son cœur qui se glaçait, loin de son amant. Cela faisait désormais quelques minutes, voir même quelques heures qu'il essayait d'écrire un semblant de chanson mais les seuls mots qu'il avait réussit à griffonner ne sonnaient pas même juste dans la bouche d'un fou. Alors qu'il rayait la phrase qu'il venait à peine d'écrire, il chiffonna la feuille, maintenant noire, et la jeta à l'autre bout de la salle. Sa muse n'était pas là, bien trop loin, et pourtant si près... Dieu qu'il avait envie de sortir, de courir le rejoindre, de le serrer dans ses bras, de sentir son corps contre le sien... De lui faire l'amour tout simplement, de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait évidemment que faire ça serait une erreur, une terrible erreur. Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais leur rencontre hasardeuse s'était si bien déroulée, que le cœur de Yasu s'était enflammé. Les choses étaient allées trop vite pour lui, du moins, ses sentiments lui avait étreint le cœur bien trop tôt, il se retrouvait désormais éprit d'un amour qui lui retournait bien trop le cerveau. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si il n'y avait pas eu de réponse à ses sentiments, mais il avait trouvé son amant distant malgré tout, et ça lui faisait mal. Résigné à ne pas pouvoir écrire, et nargué par la neige qui tombait dehors, le chanteur finit par se dire que même malgré l'heure tardive, il ferait mieux d'aller se promener. Il n'y manqua pas. Enfilant un manteau bien chaud, il sortit prendre l'air. Déambulant dans les rues de Tokyo, il tenta tant bien que mal de vider son esprit... Mais malgré tout ses efforts mentaux, ce furent ses jambes qui le menèrent là où il n'aurait pas du.

_« Inattendu  
A travers l'espace et le temps, le chemin se déroule  
Me menant tout de suite à toi »_

Yasu se sentit bête, là, à attendre devant l'immeuble de son amant… Il avait involontairement été attiré ici, et se sentait vraiment idiot. Sept minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à s'en aller. Plus loin, il alla s'assoir sur un banc, espérant que peut être, l'inspiration reviendrait. Après tout, maintenant, il n'était plus si loin de lui. Mais rien n'y fit vraiment, ça faisait une heure qu'il se gelait dans le froid, et qui plus est, pour aucun résultat. Ses idées n'étaient toujours pas remises en place, et ses incessants doutes fourmillaient toujours dans sa tête. Il aurait sûrement du écrire une chanson sur son état mental actuel, ça aurait été dramatique et torturé certes, mais peut être que ça aurait donné quelque chose de potable. Cela dit, c'était trop tard pour y penser, il n'avait plus aucunement envie d'écrire quoi que ce soit, puis, de toute manière, il n'avait pas de papier et de stylo sous la main.

A l'autre bout de la rue, quelqu'un venait de sortir de son appartement, lui aussi, beaucoup trop occupé à réfléchir pour faire autre chose. Il descendit la rue, puis se stoppa net à environ dix mètres de Yasu. Il mit du temps avant de le reconnaître, on aurait pu le confondre avec un bonhomme de neige tellement celle ci l'avait recouvert et de plus, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la rue, c'était donc ardu de voir à dix mètres devant soit. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire Yasu ici à une heure pareille, mais peut importait vraiment. Il était là, et c'était le plus étonnant. Surpris de constater que l'objet de ses réflexions était sous ses yeux, il crut d'ailleurs bon de rebrousser chemin, mais finalement, alla à sa rencontre. Yasu n'avait même pas entendu les pas résonner dans la rue, il fut donc surpris lorsque quelqu'un épousseta la neige qui lui était tombée sur la tête. Quand il vit qui venait de le faire, il fit un bon.

_Hy...Hyde-chan ?_

La seule réponse qu'il put lui donner fut un sourire, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, pas ce soir alors que son cerveau était un fusion. Hyde déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loin, dans un parc.

_« Inattendu  
Recherchant à travers la lumière de la lune  
Nous avons trouvé chacun nos mains »_

Hyde choisit un endroit reculé, là où même la lune ne les éclairaient plus, sous un hêtre. Ils restèrent d'abord plusieurs minutes, debout, à s'observer, puis Hyde fit s'allonger son amant délicatement sur le lit de neige qu'on aurait crus confectionné pour eux. Yasu se laissa faire, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il souhaitait le voir, et son esprit avait eu le temps de geler pour ne plus vraiment savoir résister. Hyde observa l'autre chanteur longuement, bizarrement il ne bougeait pas, attendant sûrement que lui fasse quelque chose. Il s'allongea alors le plus délicatement possible sur lui, lui faisant office de couverture. Yasu se laissait faire, il ne voulait qu'une chose, que Hyde le traite avec amour, et rien que la chaleur qu'il émanait le lui faisait ressentir. Tout d'abord, Hyde se lova contre son amant, simplement, sans rien faire de plus, puis quand vint le moment propice, il commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains, cherchant le plus de contact possible, voulant se réchauffer. Yasu entreprit alors lui aussi de se mettre à l'action, il entoura la nuque de Hyde de ses bras, et captura ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste, deux puis trois, et quand vint le quatrième, il demanda à l'approfondir. C'est avec hardiesse que leur langues se cherchèrent, puis se trouvèrent, dansant l'une avec l'autre. D'une main hésitante Hyde descendit jusqu'à la braguette de son vis-à-vis, et demanda d'une voix timide s'il pouvait. Car malgré tout, ils étaient dans la neige …

_J'ai chaud_

Hyde ne se fit donc pas prier et déboutonna le pantalon de Yasu. Il enleva ensuite son manteau et passa sa main sous son T-shirt pour lui ôter. Ses lèvres vinrent parcourir la peau de son amant avec toujours autant de désir. Yasu commençait réellement à avoir chaud, même beaucoup trop chaud... Son érection bien dressée fut d'ailleurs remarquée par Hyde qui passa alors une main sur son boxer, le faisant languir. Hyde vint mordre chacun des tétons de son amant, l'un à la suite de l'autre, provoquant de terrible frisson dans tout son corps. Yasu qui jusque là, ne s'était pas plus manifesté que ça, adorant les gestes doux que son amant lui infligeait, retira violemment son T-shirt à Hyde, qui surpris s'arrêta cinq secondes dans la tâche qu'il s'afférait à accomplir. Yasu voulait désormais lui aussi profiter du corps de Hyde. Il alla donc sucer hardiment le coup de son amant. Il n'en pouvait décidément vraiment plus, et même si son pantalon était ouvert, il commençait à beaucoup trop le gêner. En un coup de bassin qui voulait tout dire, il fit comprendre à Hyde ses intentions. C'est donc à deux qu'ils le retirèrent. Même si le froid les entouraient, les deux amants se serrait cru en été, et la neige sur laquelle ils étaient couchés n'y changeait absolument rien. Trop désireux l'un de l'autre, Hyde fit alors valser le boxer de son amant au loin. Il passa sa main sur son torse puis saisit délicatement son intimité, la caressant. Il entama des mouvement de vas et vient lents, qui firent durer le plaisir, mais Yasu en demandait plus, la chaleur en lui était vraiment trop énorme. Hyde comprit alors, et finalement, prit le sexe de Yasu en bouche. Cette fois ci, ce fut rapide et sous l'étonnement du changement de cadence, le corps du chanteur se cambra. Des long râles de plaisirs vinrent briser le silence de la nuit, et le prénom de Hyde fut plusieurs fois murmuré. Yasu se libéra alors enfin dans la bouche de Hyde, qui avala la semence. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le sexe de son amant, et vint capturer les lèvres de Yasu. Toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient alors l'un et l'autre furent résolues. Les gestes avaient parlés pour les mots, et à défaut de prononcer les mots « Je t'aime », leur seul corps blottit l'un contre l'autre pouvait témoigner de ces sentiments grandissants en eux. Ils s'endormirent alors sous la fatigue... ne pensant même pas que demain, peut être quelqu'un les trouveraient là, nus, mais amoureux.

_« Inattendu  
Sous la bénédiction des étoiles  
la vie afflue en nous »_

Enfin, Hyde avant de plonger dans un sommeil complet pensa : « La neige est chaude cet hiver»

_« Se rencontrer est alors inattendu »_


End file.
